1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for storing a job log of a job and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of image processing apparatuses, which perform a variety of jobs in a copy mode, a print mode, a scanner mode and a facsimile mode, create and store a job log upon executing a job. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-259103, the job log is created when a job such as copying or printing is performed, and is stored in the image processing apparatus or in a management apparatus connected via a network.
Here, the job log is a history of executed image processing, which stores a kind of executed image processing, a user, time and date, image data related to the image processing and the like. The job log is used for a follow-up research for a search of a user who has leaked confidential information.
To extract the user who has leaked the confidential information from such a job log, the image data included in the job log is used. To be more precise, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-031181, a comparison is made between the image data of a confidential document and the image data of the job log so as to extract the user who has leaked the confidential information from the job log including matched or similar image data.
There is a high possibility that the user extracted by the follow-up research may perform unauthorized use again. The job log for this user is created with the same contents as those for other users. It is not possible to improve research accuracy of the job log as to a suspicious user.
The job log is stored with the resolution of the image data reduced as much as possible in order to avoid placing a burden on the capacity of a storage medium for storing it. As the resolution of the image data is low, there is a problem that the image becomes smudgy so that an accurate comparison cannot be made when researching the job log.
In view of the problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and an image processing system which facilitate management against the unauthorized use by creating the job log according to a usage status of the user.